


Sweet Buns for Sweet Annette

by MalpaisQuanta



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: #netteflixvalentines, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalpaisQuanta/pseuds/MalpaisQuanta
Summary: The recipe looked simple enough online. Felix figured that since he wasn't working today he'd try to make something for Annette. Baking can't be too hard, can it?(Felix tries to bake. Thank the Goddess Mercedes called when she did.)
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Nettefelix_Sweets and Treats_2021





	Sweet Buns for Sweet Annette

**Author's Note:**

> I picked the prompt "Sweets".

“What else did the recipe call for again…?”  
  
Now, what was Felix doing in the kitchen wearing a floral orange apron?  
  
“One egg and some warm water.”  
  
“Right.”  
  
What else would he be doing? Cooking, of course! Or, rather baking in this case.

Felix cracked open the egg into a nearby bowl, taking care to ensure no eggshells got into the mix. The phone, carefully placed to avoid being hit by debris, hosted a video call to Mercedes. Which in of itself was not unusual. As Annette’s best friend and husband, Mercedes and Felix talked… somewhat often? A lot more often than they used to during college.

He focussed on beating the egg gently, keeping an ear open in case Annette arrived home early. Her school wasn’t supposed to finish for another three hours. Dedue was still there according to Mercedes, so that meant Annette couldn’t have left yet.

The egg and the water went in, and Felix turned to the phone screen, awaiting further direction.

“Now you need to mix it.”

“I haven’t forgotten the flour this time?”  
  


“No.” Mercedes’ normally friendly smile took on a teasing edge. “You haven’t forgotten the flour this time.”

Asking for help was the last thing he’d wanted to do. Yet he wanted to get this right. Felix didn’t have a sweet tooth. He could somewhat tolerate the stuff? But no, the one with a sweet tooth was Annette, or more of an entire set of sweet teeth. So when he wanted to make something sweet as a treat for her, he’d naturally tried to do it on his own.

That was why one of the baking trays they had was currently covered in the failed attempts of sweet buns that hadn’t risen and instead just spread out everywhere. Too crispy, slightly burnt. He’d tossed that away and then Mercedes had called.

Mercedes baked more often than he did. She still managed to be baking even while pregnant, to his bewilderment. So when he mentioned why there was a ruined tray on the kitchen counter, she’d demanded that he let her help.

Which was why she was watching him on video call as he mixed the bowl together, giggling when he almost knocked the bowl away trying to get the spoon free.

“Now what?” Felix set the bowl back down and turned back to the phone. It was coated in flour, but he could still hear Mercedes just fine.

“Now you need to knead it out on the flour.”  
  


“I feel like I’m missing something.”

“You’re not.” So Felix took the mixture out of the bowl and spread it out on the already set out flour to knead it.

He had to admit, he was enjoying making it. He could only hope Annette would enjoy eating them as much as he had enjoyed making them.

* * *

The kitchen was spotless by the time the front door opened. Felix quietly threw the apron into the washing machine before walking out of the kitchen.

“Annette.”  
  
“Hey.” Annette quickly greeted him with a brief hug before slipping around him into the living room. “Sorry, I really need to sit down.”  
  
Annette? Needing to sit down?  
  
“How bad was it?”  
  
“Ugh.” The moment Annette was sat down, she started cradling her head in her hands. “It was so bad, Felix. The students were terrible today, they wouldn’t settle down at all.”

Oh. “Is there anything you need to do tonight?”  
  
“No. I already have the class materials prepared. You know that Felix.”  
  
“I was making sure.” Felix disappeared into the kitchen. The tea was ready, and the buns had cooled. Felix was glad he’d decided to try and make them today of all days. “Here. Dimitri didn’t need me today, so I tried to make something.”  
  
“Hm?” Annette’s attention was drawn to the plate he was holding as he came in. “What did you make?”  
  
“Those sweet buns you like.”

Some of the light returned to Annette’s eyes as she recognised what the misshapen food was supposed to be. “I thought you didn’t like them?”

“I don’t. But you do. Mercedes helped too.”  
  
“So you made them for me?”  
  
“Yeah.” Felix set the plate down next to her. He placed the tea on the other side of the table, near to where he was going to sit. “Try them.”

She did, taking a cautious bite from it. Felix waited for her response. He’d followed Mercedes’ instructions precisely, so they should be fine…? Or he’d made them wrong, and made her day worse.

No, her eyes fully lit up and she let out what sounded like an excited squeal. “Felish! These are wonderful!” Even with a mouth full of food he could hear how happy she was.

“Good. Baking them was-“

Annette barely managed to put the plate down before practically jumping at him and pulling him into a tight embrace-  
  
“-fun.” Felix lightly patted her back, a signal for her to loosen him because she strangling him with her hug, again, before returning it. “But we should lie down and watch TV. Just for the rest of today.”  
  
It was telling that Annette was already kicking off her shoes and trying to drag him over to where he could see the TV. “I’d love that. Thank you, Felix.”

(He made sure to send Mercedes a picture of an indignant Annette with squirrel cheeks full of sweet buns as thanks.)

**Author's Note:**

> ASHJFBSDUHFBADSHUN 
> 
> Ahem.
> 
> Trying to figure out a baking recipe when all you've ever baked is brownies with brownie mix is confusing. This revelation totally was not caused by me ranting in a Discord server somewhere after getting confused wondering if self raising flour and yeast could be used together. Not at all!
> 
> Anyway, hopefully you enjoyed this!


End file.
